heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heidelberg-Gedichte
zum Bspl: Über kaum eine deutsche Kleinstadt wurden so viele Gedichte, Lieder oder Schlager geschrieben, die Teil des allgemeinen Liedguts wurden, wie über Heidelberg. Das kann auch daran liegen, weil sie mit J. W. Goethes Romantik verbunden wird. Denn beim schnell wachsenden Tourismus im 19. Jhdt. gab es hier einen Gedenkort an ihn, das Goethaneum im Stift Neuburg. Einige Zitate aus Liedern und Gedichten sollen nun belegen, dass Heidelberg eine Stadt der Romantik ist, d. h. dass in ihr romantische Gefühle lebten, leben und gepflegt werden. __toc__ Gustav Schwab von Gustav Schwab - Gedichte (Gustav Schwab) Bd. 1, S. 227–231 |HERAUSGEBER= Cotta |ENTSTEHUNGSJAHR=1823 |ERSCHEINUNGSJAHR=1828 Von Württemberg und Baden Die Herren zogen aus, Von Metz des Bischofs Gnaden Vergaß das Gotteshaus; Sie zogen aus zu kriegen Wohl in die Pfalz am Rhein, Sie sahen da sie liegen Im Sommersonnenschein. Umsonst die Rebenblüthe Sie tränkt mit mildem Duft, Umsonst des Himmels Güte Aus Aehrenfeldern ruft: Sie brannten Hof und Scheuer, Daß heulte groß und klein; Da leuchtete vom Feuer Der Neckar und der Rhein. Mit Gram von seinem Schlosse Sieht es der Pfälzer Fritz; Heißt springen auf die Rosse Zwei Mann auf einen Sitz. Mit enggedrängtem Volke Sprengt er durch Feld und Wald, Doch ward die kleine Wolke Zum Wetterhimmel bald. Sie wollen seiner spotten, Da sind sie schon umringt, Und über ihren Rotten Sein Schwert der Sieger schwingt. Vom Hügel sieht man prangen Das Heidelberger Schloß, Dorthin führt er gefangen Die Fürsten sammt dem Troß. Zu hinterst an der Mauer, Da ragt ein Thurm so fest, Das ist ein Sitz der Trauer, Der Schlang’ und Eule Nest: Dort sollen sie ihm büßen Im Kerker trüb und kalt, Es gähnt zu ihren Füßen Ein Schlund und finst’rer Wald. Hier lernt vom Grimme rasten Der Württemberger Utz, Der Bischof hält ein Fasten, Der Markgraf läßt vom Trutz. Sie mochten schon in Sorgen Um Leib und Leben seyn, Da trat am andern Morgen Der stolze Pfälzer ein. „Herauf, ihr Herrn gestiegen, In meinen hellen Saal! Ihr sollt nicht fürder liegen In Finsterniß und Qual. Ein Mahl ist euch gerüstet, Die Tafel ist gedeckt, Drum wenn es euch gelüstet, Versucht ob es euch schmeckt!“ Sie lauschen mit Gefallen, Wie er so lächelnd spricht, Sie wandeln durch die Hallen An’s gold’ne Tageslicht. Und in dem Saale winket Ein herrliches Gelag, Es dampfet und es blinket, Was nur das Land vermag. Es satzten sich die Fürsten; Da mocht’ es seltsam seyn! Sie hungern und sie dürsten Beim Braten und beim Wein; „Nun, will’s euch nicht behagen? Es fehlt doch, deucht mir nichts? Worüber ist zu klagen? An was, ihr Herrn, gebrichts?“ „Es schickt zu meinem Tische Der Odenwald das Schwein, Der Neckar seine Fische, Den frommen Trank der Rhein! Ihr habt ja sonst erfahren, Was meine Pfalz bescheert! Was wollt ihr heute sparen, Wo Keiner es euch wehrt?“ Die Fürsten sah’n verlegen Den Andern Jeder an, Am Ende doch verwegen Der Ulrich da begann: „Herr, fürstlich ist dein Bissen, Doch Eines thut ihm Noth, Das mag kein Knecht vermissen! Wo ließest du das Brod?“ „„Wo ich das Brod gelassen?““ Sprach da der Pfälzer Fritz, Er traf, die bei ihm sassen, Mit seiner Augen Blitz; Er that die Fensterpforten Weit auf im hohen Saal, Da sah man aller Orten In’s off’ne Neckarthal. Sie sprangen von den Stühlen, Und blickten in das Land, Da rauchten alle Mühlen Rings von des Krieges Brand; Kein Hof ist da zu schauen, Wo nicht die Scheune dampft, Von Rosses Huf’ und Klauen Ist alles Feld zerstampft. „Nun sprecht, von wessen Schulden Ist so mein Mahl bestellt? Ihr müßt euch wohl gedulden, Bis ihr besä’t mein Feld, Bis in des Sommers Schwüle Mir reifet eure Saat, Und bis mir in der Mühle Sich wieder dreht ein Rad.“ „Ihr seht, der Westwind fächelt In Stoppeln und Gesträuch; Ihr seht, die Sonne lächelt, Sie wartet nur auf euch! D’rum sendet flugs die Schlüssel, Und öffnet euren Schatz, So findet bei der Schüssel Das Brod den rechten Platz!“ Martin Zeiller (1645) Martin Zeiller ist der Textautor in MM https://de.wikisource.org/wiki/Topographia_Palatinatus_Rheni:_Heydelberg Beschreibung der Stadt mit Bildern (lat. Überschrift): Heydelberga aus: Matthäus Merian (Herausgeber und Illustrator) und Martin Zeiller (Textautor): Topographia Palatinatus Rheni. Verlag Merian, Frankfurt am Main 1645, S. 37–47 Es ist diese Stadt / mit ihrer Gegend / von frischer gesunder Lufft / so durch das Berg- und Neckerthal durchwehet / und davon gereiniget wird. An beederseits Gebürgen hat es Weinwachs; gegen Abend / und Mittag / Geträid; gegen Morgen / und Nord im Odenwald / Holtz / und Schnabelweid; gegen Mittag im Craichgöw / Fische im Neckarstrom / und Viehe in derselben Gegend. Es hat allerley lustige Spatziergäng / und gegen Abend ein Ebne; sonsten aber ist sie / wie gemeldt / mit ziemlichen Bergen / und Wälden / gleichsam umb-ringet. ------------- Kaum eine deutsche Stadt hat so viele Lieder oder Schlager auf und über sich vereint, die Teil des allgemeinen Liedguts wurden, wie Heidelberg. Das mag daran liegen, dass, wie J. W. Goethe schrieb, „Heidelberg … in seiner Lage und mit seiner Umgebung etwas Ideales“ (hat). Zitate aus Liedern und Gedichten belegen, dass Heidelberg eine Stadt der Romantik ist, d. h. dass in ihr romantische Gefühle lebten und leben. Johann Wolfgang Goethe thumb|300 px|[[Palais Boisserée am Heidelberger Karlsplatz]] Johann Wolfgang Goethe wohnte im Palais Boisserée bei den Brüdern Boisserée am Fuß des Schlosses und schrieb dort folgendes Gedicht: Ros' und Lilie morgenthaulich Blüht im Garten meiner Nähe; Hintenan, bebuscht und traulich, Steigt der Felsen in die Höhe; Und mit hohem Wald umzogen, Und mit Ritterschloß gekrönet, Lenkt sich hin des Gipfels Bogen, Bis er sich dem Thal versöhnet. Friedrich Hölderlin Friedrich Hölderlins Ode „Heidelberg“ wurde im Jahr 1800 geschrieben. Hölderlin, 1770 in Lauffen am Neckar geboren, kam im Juni 1788 zum ersten Mal nach Heidelberg und war gleich von dieser Stadt begeistert. Friedrich Hölderlins Gedichte über Heidelberg gehören zu den am meisten zitierten. In der Ode Heidelberg schwärmt er von „der Vaterlandsstädte Ländlichschönster, so viel ich sah“. Heidelberg Lange lieb ich dich schon, möchte dich, mir zur Lust, Mutter nennen und dir schenken ein kunstlos Lied, Du, der Vaterlandsstädte Ländlichschönste, so viel ich sah. Wie der Vogel des Walds über die Gipfel fliegt, Schwingt sich über den Strom, wo er vorbei dir glänzt, Leicht und kräftig die Brücke, Die von Wagen und Menschen tönt. Wie von Göttern gesandt, fesselt' ein Zauber einst Auf die Brücke mich an, da ich vorüber ging Und herein in die Berge Mir die reizende Ferne schien, Und der Jüngling, der Strom, fort in die Ebne zog, Traurigfroh, wie das Herz, wenn es, sich selbst zu schön, Liebend unterzugehen, In die Fluten der Zeit sich wirft. Quellen hattest du ihm, hattest dem Flüchtigen Kühle Schatten geschenkt, und die Gestade sahn All’ ihm nach, und es bebte Aus den Wellen ihr lieblich Bild. Aber schwer in das Tal hing die gigantische, Schicksalskundige Burg nieder bis auf den Grund, Von den Wettern zerrissen; Doch die ewige Sonne goß Ihr verjüngendes Licht über das alternde Riesenbild, und umher grünte lebendiger Efeu; freundliche Wälder Rauschten über die Burg herab. Sträuche blühten herab, bis wo im heitern Tal, An den Hügel gelehnt oder dem Ufer hold, Deine fröhlichen Gassen Unter duftenden Gärten ruhn. Seit 1895 gehört der Originalentwurf zu Friedrich Hölderlins Ode Heidelberg zu den Beständen des Kurpfälzischen Museums. Das Heidelberger Exemplar der Handschrift ist eine zweiseitige Entwurfsfassung, die der Dichter mehrfach sowohl mit Tinte als auch mit Bleistift überarbeitet und fortgeschrieben hat. Sie umfasst die ersten sieben Strophen der Ode, der bis heute gelungensten literarischen Hommage an die Stadt am Neckar. Die erste Strophe des Gedichts ist – mit fehlerhafter Versabtrennung – Lange lieb ich dich schon, möchte dich, | Mir zur Lust, Mutter nennen und | Dir schenken ein kunstlos Lied, du, der | Vaterlandsstädte Ländlichschönste, | So viel ich sah. Vgl. Bilder vom Philosophenweg, Bild 18. als Inschrift auf einem Gedenkstein in der sogenannten Hölderlin-Anlage am Heidelberger Philosophenweg eingraviert. Clemens Brentano miniatur|300px|Das Heidelberger Schloss, [[Carl Rottmann, 1815]] Heidelberg und sein Schloss wurden vor allem in der Romantik viel besungen und beschrieben. Clemens Brentano dichtete das Lied von eines Studenten Ankunft in Heidelberg. Der Neckar rauscht aus grünen Hallen Und giebt am Fels ein freudig Schallen, Die Stadt streckt sich den Fluß hinunter, Mit viel Geräusch und lärmt ganz munter, Und drüber an grüner Berge Brust, Ruht groß das Schloß und sieht die Lust, Und da ich auf zum Himmel schaut', Sah ich ein Gottes Werk gebaut, Vom Königstuhl zum heil'gen Berges Rücken Sah ich gesprengt eine goldne Brücken, Sah ich gewölbt des Friedens Regenbogen Und sah ihn wieder in Flusses Wogen (…) Heinrich Heine miniatur|Das [[Großes Fass des Heidelberger Schlosses|Große Fass]] Heinrich Heine vergleicht das Große Fass mit einem Sarg, in dem er seine bösen Träume begraben wollte:Die alten, bösen Lieder auf Wikisource Die alten, bösen Lieder, Die Träume schlimm und arg, Die laßt uns jetzt begraben, Holt einen großen Sarg. Hinein leg ich gar Manches, Doch sag ich noch nicht was; Der Sarg muß sein noch größer Wies Heidelberger Faß. Gottfried Keller miniatur|300px|Die [[Alte Brücke (Heidelberg)|Alte Brücke mit dem Schloss im Hintergrund]] Der Zürcher Dichter Gottfried Keller hielt sich von Oktober 1848 bis Mai 1850 zum Studium in Heidelberg auf, hörte dort die Vorträge des Philosophen Ludwig Feuerbach, erlebte das Ende der Badischen Revolution und verliebte sich unglücklich in Johanna Kapp, Tochter des Politikers und Philosophieprofessors Christian Kapp. Seinen Liebesschmerz hat er der steinernen Alten Brücke geklagt und sie mit folgenden Versen angeredet: Schöne Brücke, hast mich oft getragen, Wenn mein Herz erwartungsvoll geschlagen Und mit dir den Strom ich überschritt. Und mich dünkte, deine stolzen Bogen Sind in kühnerm Schwunge mitgezogen Und sie fühlten mein Freude mit. Weh der Täuschung, da ich jetzo sehe, Wenn ich schweren Leids hinübergehe, Daß der Last kein Joch sich fühlend biegt; Soll ich einsam in die Berge gehen Und nach einem schwachen Stege spähen, Der sich meinem Kummer zitternd fügt? Aber sie, mit anderm Weh und Leiden Und im Herzen andre Seligkeiten: Trage leicht die blühende Gestalt! Schöne Brücke, magst du ewig stehen, Ewig aber wird es nie geschehen, Daß ein bessres Weib hinüberwallt! Joseph Victor von Scheffel Joseph Victor von Scheffel (1826–1886) schrieb mehrere Gedichte über Heidelberg. Eines davon wurde in der Vertonung Simon Anton Zimmermanns (1807–1876) als Studentenlied populär. Nach Scheffel wurde die dem Schloss gegenüberliegende Scheffel-Terrasse benannt. Alt-Heidelberg, du feine, Du Stadt an Ehren reich, Am Neckar und am Rheine Kein' andre kommt dir gleich. Stadt fröhlicher Gesellen, An Weisheit schwer und Wein, Klar ziehn des Stromes Wellen, Blauäuglein blitzen drein. Und kommt aus lindem Süden Der Frühling übers Land, So webt er dir aus Blüten Ein schimmernd Brautgewand. Auch mir stehst du geschrieben Ins Herz gleich einer Braut, Es klingt wie junges Lieben Dein Name mir so traut. Und stechen mich die Dornen, Und wird mir's drauß zu kahl, Geb' ich dem Roß die Spornen Und reit' ins Neckartal. Mark Twain Der amerikanische Schriftsteller Mark Twain verbrachte im Sommer 1878 einige Monate in Heidelberg und schrieb in seinem Buch A Tramp Abroad (deutsch: Bummel durch Europa) mehrere Kapitel über seine Erlebnisse in der Stadt und mit den dortigen Corpsstudenten. Twain beginnt seinen bekannten Essay Die schreckliche deutsche Sprache mit einem Besuch im Heidelberger Schloss: „I went often to look at the collection of curiosities in Heidelberg Castle, and one day I surprised the keeper of it with my German. I spoke entirely in that language. He was greatly interested; and after I had talked awhile he said my German was very rare, possibly a 'unique'; and wanted to add it to his museum.“ ging oft ins Heidelberger Schloss, um mir das Raritätenkabinett anzusehen, und eines Tages überraschte ich den Leiter mit meinem Deutsch, und zwar redete ich ausschließlich in dieser Sprache. Er zeigte großes Interesse; und nachdem ich eine Weile geredet hatte, sagte er, mein Deutsch sei sehr selten, möglicherweise ein 'Unikat'; er wolle es in sein Museum aufnehmen.“ Wilhelm Meyer-Förster, Ernst Lubitsch, Sigmund Romberg Alt-Heidelberg nennt sich ein Schauspiel in fünf Aufzügen von Wilhelm Meyer-Förster. Personen: Karl Heinrich, Erbprinz v. Sachsen-Karlsburg; Staatsminister von Haugk; Hofmarschall Freiherr von Passarge; Kammerherren Baron von Metzing; Baron von Breitenbach; Dr. phil. Jüttner; Kammerdiener Lutz, vier Studenten vom Corps »Saxonia«: Detlev, Karl, Kurt, v. Wedell; Gastwirth Rüder und Frau; Frau Dörffel, deren Tante; Kellermann; das Mädchen Käthie; diverse Herzogliche Bediente und Bedienstete. Das StückAlt-Heidelberg im Projekt Gutenberg-DE stilisiert den Abschied, und Heidelberg ist der Bahnhof dazu. Folgende Zitate zeigen dies und kennzeichnen zugleich die Art des Stücks: : Käthie (begleitet Karl-Heinrich, dann plötzlich, dicht vor der Thür, bricht ihr verhaltenerSchmerz aus in einem verzweifelten Aufschrei): Du kommst net wieder!! : (…) : Karl Heinrich (wendet sich noch einmal um): Ich habe nur dich lieb gehabt, Käthie, von allen Menschen nur dich. (Küßt sie, geht.) : Käthie (steht stumm, starrt ihm nach, sekundenlang. Dann schlägt sie die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzt bitterlich). Die Uraufführung fand am 22. November 1901 am Berliner Theater statt, danach wurde das Stück immer wieder in Heidelberg auf die Bühne gebracht. Die Distanz zum Tourismus und zur klischeehaft romantischen Liebe im Studentenstädtchen am Neckar verändern im 20. Jahrhundert die literarischen Haltungen zu Heidelberg. Ernst Lubitsch bearbeitete Meyer-Försters Stoff 1927 als Stummfilm unter dem Titel Alt-Heidelberg (Old Heidelberg). The Student Prince: Mit diesem Musical (Text von Dorothy Donnelly, 1880–1928), das der Handlung von Alt-Heidelberg recht genau folgt, hat der amerikanische Komponist Sigmund Romberg (1887–1951) viel zur Bekanntheit der Stadt in den USA beigetragen. Es kam 1924 am Broadway heraus und bildete über Jahrzehnte den Hauptprogrammpunkt der Heidelberger Schlossfestspiele. Dort wurde es 2006 wieder im Schlosshof aufgeführt. Das Musical wurde 1954 von Richard Thorpe verfilmt. Mario Lanza sang für den Soundtrack die Titelpartie. Kurt Tucholsky In dem Text Wenn die Igel in der Abendstunde karikiert der Schriftsteller Kurt Tucholsky (1890–1935) den Ruf Heidelbergs: Denn der schönste Platz, der hier auf Erden mein, das ist Heidelberg in Wien am Rhein. … mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren — Fred Raymond, Fritz Löhner-Beda, Ernst Neubach Der Komponist Friedrich Raimund Vesely (1900–1954), alias Fred Raymond, veröffentlichte 1927 ein Singspiel mit dem Namen Ich hab’ mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren. Der Text stammt von Fritz Löhner-Beda und Ernst Neubach. Das Hauptlied wurde bereits '1925 ' zum Schlager: Ich hab' mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren, In einer lauen Sommernacht. Ich war verliebt bis über beide Ohren Und wie ein Röslein hat ihr Mund gelacht. Und als wir Abschied nahmen vor den Toren Beim letzten Kuß, da hab ich's klar erkannt: Daß ich mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren. Mein Herz, es schlägt am Neckarstrand. Sonstiges * Liselott, Operette über Liselotte von der Pfalz von Eduard Künneke (1932), deren erstes Bild in Heidelberg spielt. * Bei Wilhelm Busch fährt die Fromme Helene zur Hochzeitsreise nach Heidelberg. * Einige Krimiromane von Bernhard Schlink spielen in Heidelberg oder Umgebung – so die Kriminalromane Selbs Justiz, Selbs Betrug, Selbs Mord sowie sein Welterfolg ''Der Vorleser''. Literatur * Gerhart Berger, Detlev Aurand (Hrsg.): „… Weiland Bursch zu Heidelberg …“ Eine Festschrift der Heidelberger Korporationen zur 600-Jahr-Feier der Ruperto Carola. Heidelberger Verlags-Anstalt und Druckerei, Heidelberg, 1986, ISBN 3-920431-63-4. * Gerhard Buhr: Zu Hölderlins Ode Heidelberg. In: Klaus von Manger, Gerhard vom Hofe (Hrsg.): Heidelberg im poetischen Augenblick. Die Stadt in Dichtung und bildender Kunst. von Decker, Heidelberg 1987, ISBN 3-7685-4186-X, S. 83–120. * Michael Buselmeier: Literarische Führungen durch Heidelberg. Verlag das Wunderhorn, Heidelberg 2003, ISBN 3-88423-100-6. * Oliver Fink: „Memories vom Glück“. Wie der Erinnerungsort Alt-Heidelberg erfunden, gepflegt und bekämpft wurde. verlag regionalkultur, Heidelberg 2002, ISBN 3-89735-209-5 (Buchreihe der Stadt Heidelberg 9). Weblinks * Heidelberg in der Dichtung * Das Stück von Wilhelm Meyer-Förster stilisiert den Abschied. Und Heidelberg ist der Bahnhof dazu. Fundstelle im Projekt Gutenberg-DE. * Heidelberg als Ort kultureller Erinnerung: Texte und Bilder * Ich hab' mein Herz in Heidelberg verloren. Ein Schlager auf Bildpostkarten Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * Die Alte Brücke in der Dichtung * Der Codex Manesse (auch Manessische Liederhandschrift) ist die umfangreichste und berühmteste deutsche Liederhandschrift des Mittelalters. Heute wird sie in der Universitätsbibliothek Heidelberg aufbewahrt und einzelne Faksimile-Seiten im dortigen Museumsraum ausgestellt. Sie besteht aus 426 Pergamentblättern im Format 35,5 × 25 cm. * Ausstellung zum Tourismus nach HD im Kurpfälzische Museum 2016 Kategorie:Heidelberg Kategorie:Buch